The Mis Ed-ventures of The Eds Maka Albarn and Soul Eater
This is a yet another crossover with Soul Eater and Ed Edd n Eddy Made by FIGHTTHEPOWA Cutscenes Eddy: *huddleing up with The other Eds,Maka and soul* so sock-head what are we gonna do with our snow cone machine? Edd: Well Eddy i've found out all the cul-da-sac kids have coolers in there backyards Ed: My bottom is ready for adventure guys Maka: wait why can't we just ask for the coolers? Soul: we've been in the cul-da-sac for a few weeks and they hate us just because were friends with the Eds, so stealing from these losers will be fun for me Eddy: Ata Boy soul Alright lets go *1 Level later* Eddy: *uses The snow cone machine* Snow cones for SUCKERS Eddy: were gonna be rich i tell ya Everyone but Ed: *laughing* Ed: *eats some of the snow cone machine* mmmm i-i-iccy *level 2 cutscene* Eddy: *reads a sing in the door that saids " No Ed's or meisters OR Weapons allowed* Rolf: ho ho. cast aside lonley outcast Ed-boys and friends as Weak in the outside Jimmy dose not want you to taint his coil of this marement. HELLO. GOODBYE *gose off* Eddy: WHAT?!? WE CANT LET A CHUMP LIKE ROLF KEEP US OUT OF JIMMYS PARTY Soul: heh i say we sneek in and crash this party and take all the food so we can laugh at jimmys worst day ever *evil grin* Eddy: soul...YOUR A GENIUS Maka: Soul,Eddy thats a horrible idea bisides how are we going to get in without an invitation? Ed: OH OH I KNOW WE CAN SNEEK IN THE SOWERS LIKE IN THAT MONSTER MOVIE THE MOLE PEOPLE FROM THE 100TH DEMENSION Edd: i dont know it seems awfuly risky and unsanitary to say the least Soul: *sigh* wow your pretty usless Double D Maka: Soul.. *gets out her book* *1 half of the level later* Jimmy: *runs outside* VANDLES,HOLIGANSE THOSE ARE MY PINIATAS Soul: Hey ever Heard of sharing asshole? Eddy: *yeah bisides were pros at this Edd: *breaks the the piniata and the Kanker sisters come out* Edd:k-k-k-k-k-KANKERRRS Soul: YEAH FINNALY *cracks his knuckles* BOSS FIGHT TIME *1 Boss fight* Kankers: AHHH *runs away* The Eds and friends: *chuckleing* Kevin: nice job..to bad the parties over looosers HA HA, oh and Maka if you still wanna- Maka: *Maka Chops him* Drop dead Eddy: COME ON JIMMY YOU GOT ANYCAKE LEFT? Jimmy: Here, you can lick all the iceing off of the candles Soul: OH COME ON YOU DONT GOT ANY- Jimmy: *slams door infront of souls face* Eddy and Soul: *Knocks the door* Ed: *eats the candles* Level 3 Eddy: HEY ROLF HOW DID A PIGION LIKE TYOU GET A JAWBREAKER? Rolf: ho ho hello Ed boy's and friends you seem to be dazzled from rolfs jawbreaker Soul: i thought you didnt get your alowence till tomarrow Rolf: well hammer for brians sythe boy the candy store is selling the suckulerent balls from heaven Soul: HAH Balls Eddy: COME ON GUYS LETS GET SOME JAWBREAKERS Edd: But Eddy the candy store closes in 30 minutes Maka: well i know a short cut come on *runs to the candy store with The eds and soul* *1 half level later* Eddy: NO WAY THE LAST 5 Edd: EDDY WAAIT THOSE JAWBREAKER WERINT MENT FOR HUMAN CONTACT Eddy: *his face turns green and slimey* WHATS HEPPANING TO ME!!! Soul: *Laughs like Eddy* What a dunce Maka: *punches soul in the face* don't worry eddy lets just get out of here Ed: OH YUMMY THIS ONE TASTES LIKE CHUCKAGE *back outside* Eddy: LOOK AT ME I'M HIDIOUS...what if sombody see's me Soul: Please Maka just one picture Edd: *sighs* well..in the tower of Eddy we could hide behind telephone poles *in eddys room* Eddy: we made it man that was close Eddy: *walks to window then the kids come out* Kevin: *laughs* smiile Kids: *taking pictures of Eddy* Ed: *jumps on Eddys face so he can hide it* Level 4 (new added level) Eddy: *has a sign that says pull the sythe out and win the sythe* Soul: *in his sythe form* Eddy this is stupid Eddy: SHUT UP SOUL, we gotta make cash and sence my soul wavelength conects to yours, no one will take you out Maka: Eddy this is possibly the worst idea you ever had Edd: trust me maka i've seen worse Ed: OH OH REMEMBER THE TIME THAT EDDY TRIED TO FIGHT KEVIN FOR THAT QUARTER? Eddy: Shut up Ed... Kevin: *tries to pull soul out* GET OUT YOU STUPID SYTHE Soul: HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID, YOU HAT WEARING...uh..i mean..sythe, sythe Kevin: wait a minute...IS THAT SOUL Eddy: yeah but the moneys mine so you pigions just lost all your- Sarah: *punches Eddy in the face and takes the money* come on lets get out of here Eddy: WHAT THOSE 2 TIMEING- Maka: see i told you you couldent get away with this stupid scam Soul: *turns back to normal* you know what..*cracks knuckles* i'll be back in a little bit..*walks away* Eddy: hey soul wait up *follows* Maka: come on lets go watch them get there butts kicked Edd: that seems fine to me Kevin: Grr! Why you-!! *gets hit by a rock* Eddy: well I won...aaaand *Gets his hand in kevins pocket* I got my money back Soul: Alright then lets get out of here before- *All of rolfs farm animals are surounding Eddy and Soul* Eddy: S-Soul...turn to a scythe please?... Soul: got it! *tries to turn to a scythe* wh-what the I can't transform to a scythe! Soul: Crap..lord death must've been pissed about me using my scythe form to much today... Eddy: come on rolf g-give us a break!!! Rolf: Animals...CHARGE!! Soul and Eddy: AAAAAHHHHHHH!! Thats all the cutscenes for now.... Gameplay Soul Eater: His gamplay is vary quick and strong his first move is just a punch or a kick combonation (the square button 3 times or more) and turn his arm to a sythe and use a move called sythe slash (press cyrcle button 3 times or more) Whens he with ED and Eddy he can use the two as a Boxing gloves called "float like a soul sting like an Ed" Then with Maka only he can turn to a sythe and Maka can use him for a short while (close to the characters with the R1 button) '''Maka Albarn: '''Her gamplay is mostly involving speed and agility. her first attack was her Maka Chop (square button) Then she can Kick or Punch the enimy like soul (circle button 3 times or more) If with Edd and Ed she can turn them into there weapon form and she can attack the enimies with them in there weapon form. With Eddy Maaka can throw Eddy and he can spin and aattack the enimies,this tag team move is called "faster then a speeding Ed" Category:Games Category:Crossovers